Bluetooth uses a radio technology called frequency-hopping spread spectrum on an unlicensed Industrial, Scientific and Medical (ISM) 2.4 GHz short-range radio frequency band. Bluetooth provides a secure way to connect and exchange information between devices such as faxes, mobile phones, telephones, laptops, personal computers, printers, Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers, digital cameras, and video game consoles. Bluetooth is a communication protocol with a master-slave structure. A master Bluetooth device can communicate with up to seven devices in a Wireless User Group. This network group of up to eight devices is called a piconet. The devices can switch roles, by agreement, and the slave can become the master at any time. The Bluetooth Core Specification allows connecting two or more piconets together to form a scatternet, with some devices acting as a bridge by playing the master role in one piconet and the slave role in another piconet. However, the implementation of such a scatternet is hindered by the fact that the Bluetooth protocol does not allow a device to belong to multiple pico networks simultaneously. As a consequence, the bridge device cannot operate simultaneously in two (or more) piconets, and it has to switch the piconet (and possibly also operation mode between master and slave modes) repeatedly in a time-division manner. This causes high processing overheads in the bridge device, reduces connectivity and throughput between the piconets and causes the bridge device to become a bottleneck in the scatternet.